Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical element, and particularly relates to an optical lens.
Description of Related Art
Specifications of portable electronic products change rapidly, and the optical lens assemblies serving as key components are also developed in diversified ways.
Applications of the optical lens sets not only include image capturing and video recording, but also include environment monitoring, driving data recording, etc., and along with progress of image sensing technology, consumers have higher demand on imaging quality.
In the optical imaging lens, light beams entering the optical lens with large incident angle are easily reflected or refracted by edge(s) of one or more optical lenses to form stray light. In order to reduce negative impact on imaging quality owning to stray light, a light shielding element is applied or an edge of the optical lens is marked by a black ink to filter stray light in the conventional art. However, the optical imaging lens disposed with the light shielding element is hard to keep a better assembly accuracy and has an issue affecting imaging quality due to poor assembly. On the other hand, the effect of improving stray light issue by marking the black ink at the edge of the optical lens is limited. Hence, how to produce an optical lens that improves stray light issue has always been a concern of industry, government, and academia.